The present invention relates to a digging machine. More particularly, the invention relates to a machine for digging holes in the soil.
In state-of-the-art earth-drilling equipment, a handle to be used by an operator is disposed immediately above the auger or drill which is motor-driven into the ground. This arrangement creates two serious problems. First, there is a safety hazard inherent in the proximity of the operator to the power drill. Second, there is no mechanical advantage to lessen the force which the operator must exert to drive the auger or drill into the ground. Both problems become increasingly serious as the hardness of the soil and the depth of the hole increase.